Found
by mis.cola
Summary: Mild gore and bodily harm is in this fic. Short oneshot I created of my characters.


**Authors note: I am slowly making image references for my characters located here, but right now I only have one and that's for Kindor, so enjoy his ref here. Please do not reuse the image. **

**Also this story was meant as a one shot but if people begin to like this story I'll make some more chapters. :) **

"You are a complete fool." Hissed a voice as a figure sitting on a metal chair turned his head to the side not facing the person, he was directing his insult to, though they still had a clear sight of them. "This is absolutely insane. You clearly haven't witnessed the full power of the stone." The voices owner coughed, himself ragged as his surroundings did not help his sickness. "You'll kill thousands and maybe even more if you use the stone unwisely."

A low baritone voice laughed maliciously, the owner of the laugher walked closer to the man restrained in a chair with ropes bound tightly around him.

"Old timer, I already know. We want the stone for that purpose." The man clutched the back of the wooden chair tightly enough to cause it to crack slightly under his pressure as he whirled the chair around so that the old man was facing him.

"Well Diego? Mind telling me where the stone you've hidden is? It'd go far better for me and you. You wouldn't have to die and I would get what I wanted."

The elderly man grimaced, then let out a soft chuckle. "Deigo... I haven't heard that name in a long time." His dull emerald green eyes looked at his kidnapper. He was a young elf in his 20's which he thought strange for his voice told a different tune. He wasn't that powerful looking. Very slim and looked like one of the kids, bullies would pick on daily. But one attribute of the elf made the old man's blood run cold. His eyes. They seemed.. unnatural. Like something otherworldly stared at him with those eyes. But he couldn't help but chuckle out of how stupid his thought was. Everything here in this cursed place was unnatural.

"I won't ever tell you where the stone is. I've made too many mistakes in my time. I lost my family and friends. I have nothing left to live for in this damned hell hole of a planet. Kill me now and get it over with." Diego sneered, seeing a flash of anger appear on the young man's face as he shot out a hand towards Diego's neck and snapped it. The old man fell limp and the man walked out of the damp and now slightly red cave. He was suddenly shoved back as an angry voice growled at him.

"You really are stupid Fawn. Killing our only lead towards the stone out of pity for an old man way past his time. You should've known better to let your emotions get the best of you."

Havoc pushed the figure away, "Don't you have something better to do Ytal." He snapped glaring at the other elf wearing a black shirt and grey shorts. She seemed to blend in with the cave's walls. "And don't call me Fawn. I go by Havoc."

"I'm your superior 'Fawn' and I don't need to listen to you since you just killed our only lead!" She seethed. "The king isn't going to be happy."

Havoc narrowed his eyes wanting nothing more then to kill her himself but knew that a wise elf bided his time. "If you don't like my work, get somebody else to talk to the prisoners then." He growled.

Ytal snorted crossing her slender arms against her chest. "I would, oh, I would do it in a heartbeat but somebody up there likes you and wants to keep you working." She stated.

"How reassuring." He said, rolling his eyes. "Listen I'd love to chat with you but I gotta wash off this blood. It's making me wanna sneeze." Havoc pushed Ytal aside, walking down a steep hill, fresh blood dripping down his hands. "Human blood is gross." He walked over towards a small pond washing away the crimson liquid that coated his calloused hands.

'Cute gal. I can tell she likes you.' A voice rung out, as Havoc glanced sideways to see Kindor. He smirked, as the blue and yellow amulet he wore shone out through his dirty shirt. 'I feel kinda bad I lead you to my past friend. I didn't know you'd actually kill him.' The amulet entity held a skinny pipe, in his clawed hands wisps of dark smoke oozed out from it.

"You already knew." He replied simply shaking his hands dry. "And if I warned you, you would have stopped me."

'Fair enough. But what are you going to do if your funny band of friends find out you have the item they are looking for?'

"Kill them." Havoc simply said as he got up wiping the water onto his pants. Kindor smirked and disappeared into the amulet.


End file.
